I can't
by Midnight Blood
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome find each other accedently. But Inuyasha is different now. Sorry for the few mis spellings. COMPLETE
1. I can't

I Can't Bare to Let You Go  
By: jazz  
  
(Disclaimers - Inuyasha does not belong to me in any way.)  
  
Villagers were wildly running around as they saw the demon approach. They were screaming as they ran in every direction. "IT'S A DEMON! EVERYONE RUN FOR COVER!"  
  
The demon came into the village. He looked around at all the people that were running all over. "This should be easy enough. Too bad they're all so weak that they can't even put up a decent fight," the demon said in a horse, evil voice to himself.  
  
Just before the demon was about to strike his victoms, a woman with a bow and arrow in her hand stepped in his path.  
  
"You better move or I'll slice you in two."  
  
"I'm not going to move. If you want to die right now keep coming at me. I warn you I will shoot you. I don't care who you were before. You are not him any more." Tears were coming from the woman's eyes as she said this.  
  
The demon looked surprised by this. He slowed his charge at the woman who was opposing him so boldly. He stopped right in front of her. 'Was this really the same woman that he had been with for all that time? How could it be?' the demon thought to himself.  
  
'I don't believe it's him. How can I? I thought he was different. He made me believe a lie,' the woman thought harshly.  
  
They stood facing each other not believing what they saw for it seemed to be hours. Each one not sure if their eyes had deceived them. It was too much.  
  
"Inu- Inu - ya - sha?" The words stumbled out of the woman's mouth, but she felt good to get out.  
  
"Ka- Kagome?" The demon Inuyasha said, without realizing it.  
  
At this, they knew that there could be no doubt about it. They had finally met after all this time. Kagome had tears streaming down her face by now. How could she have known?  
  
"What happened to you?" Kagome started sobbing into Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
'What does she mean what happened to me. I'm the same as I was before we parted.' Inuyasha looked down at his hands. They were stained with blood. His claws where longer and sharper. He had become full demon at last.  
  
Inuyasha had used the Shikon no Tama to finally become what he always wanted. A full demon. What had gone wrong? He had meant to become a full demon to protect Kagome. But just a while ago, he had tried to kill her. Why, why had this happened?  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt different. He looked down at the woman who was sobbing in his red kimono. 'No not now. Not ever.' He never wanted this moment to end. Inuyasha still had feelings for the one he once loved, he was a full demon now, and couldn't control his urge to kill for vary long.  
  
Inuyasha broke away from Kagome's grip and started running toward the woods, he hoping that he would never see her again. He would leave this area and never return here, ever again.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking of the time he and Kagome completed the Shikon no Tama. As Kagome had given it to him so he could do with it what ever he wanted. He had chosen to become full demon, not human. He had known that the choice was made, he could not change back to his normal state. He ran farther and farther into the forest. From the time he had chosen demon, he had dreaded it. Inuyasha still had tender feelings for humans. He was greatful for this. Without these feelings he would have killed many helpless people with a sweep of his claw.  
  
Now he could never live with Kagome ever. All the days they had spent together were now just memories in the breeze. Inuyasha had wanted to be with Kagome once again, but he knew it was impossible for that to ever happen. .  
  
Inuyasha didn't care what the possibilities were. He was still determined to spend the rest of his life with Kagome. No matter what would happen to him. If he was killed while getting Kagome back, he would do it without regret.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked back to the place he had just left. 'Would Kagome really accept him back as hers? Or would he have to live with that thought of never again being able to be happy with the one he had loved forever?'  
  
He didn't care. Inuyasha went back the way he had come to find the one he had lost. The one he had left, so that he could have what he wanted. How selfish he had been to do such a thing as to let her leave. More than anything in the world, he loved he let go. This one loves him. This one cares for him. For this one, no matter what the consequences, he would give his life. This one would have stopped him, if she had known which way he would choose. With Kikyo gone, Kagome was the only person he could ever be happy with, forever.  
  
Inuyasha started walking back to the village with all those things flowing though his head. When he got half way to the village he heard the sound of leaves rustling and twigs breaking. He stopped in his tracks, prepared for what ever might be coming his way.  
  
When he saw what was coming toward him he completely forgot about a fight. Inuyasha stood still as if he was transfix by awe. Kagome was the one who was walking though the forest. Kagome was the one he had lost and had now found. Kagome was the one he wanted. Kagome was the one that he truly loved, and Kagome was the one who truly loved him.  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha and stopped a foot away from him. She looked at his face, it was scared from battles with other demons. She looked up at his eyes, that were red like a demon. They weren't harsh they, were sad. They were sad for her, sad that he had left her, sad that he had become a full demon.  
  
Kagome stepped up to Inuyasha. She put her head on his chest. The smell of his kimono reminded her of the days they had had so long ago. Kagome started to cry, she cried for him, she cried for both of them. She then threw her arms around Inuyasha waste and hugged him. She hugged harder than she could ever imagine.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked by this. He had never imagined that Kagome would go looking for him. Then as he thought about it, he hugged Kagome in return. He put his head down next to her ear. "Why did you come for me?"  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha even harder and she answered, "Because I couldn't bare to have you leave me again. I was afraid it might be the last time that I would ever have the chance to see you. I was scared. I was scared I might loose you again."  
  
As they stood there all that was going thought Inuyasha's mind was, "I was scared I might loose you again." 


	2. after

Small Sequel  
By: jazz  
  
(disclaimer - Inuyasha does not belong to me in any way.)  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha stood there reunited, Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. She stepped back, surprised by what she saw. Inuyasha looked up. Their eyes joined. Kagome had tears running down her face.  
  
As Kagome looked at Inuyasha's eyes she saw that they had water poring out from the, they were not the same red eyes she had seen before.  
  
Inuyasha grasped Kagome close to him. Kagome felt her self beginning to turn warm. She looked up at Inuyasha's eyes again. They looked so peaceful. Kagome was not sure how it happened but as she was looking into those eyes of his, Inuyasha had reached down to her and they were kissing.  
  
Both never wanted this moment to end, suddenly Inuyasha pulled away. He looked straight at Kagome. Eyes locked on each other. Kagome saw another change in Inuyasha's eyes. As she looked at him his eyes changed color, his face became soft and smooth. What had happened?  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his hands they were like humans. At last, he would never regret becoming human to spend every moment with the woman that had proved her love for him. Inuyasha took hold of Kagome, once again.  
  
"How did this happen to you?" Kagome asked with her face in Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care how it happened. All that matters is that I'm now right here beside you." Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's ear and whispered "I will never let you go. I promise."  
  
"I will never leave you again. I promise." Inuyasha said in a low voice, and hugged Kagome even harder.  
  
"I will never let you go." 


End file.
